


Release

by wateveruwannacallme



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Mature-ish, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wateveruwannacallme/pseuds/wateveruwannacallme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law and his group discovers a cave and inside there is a crystal with someone encased in it, on an island they have landed to restock on food supplies. Strange things have started to happen later on as the Heart Pirates continued on with their journey. What will they find along the way? Come and follow our beloved Heart crew's confusing yet intriguing journey. Law X OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece.  
> This takes place way before the meeting of Monkey D. Luffy

Chapter 1

It was a usual day for the Heart Pirates, their routines consist of; eat, check the navigation, do chores, eat again and then sleep while the "ship" is submerged in the ocean if not they would go up at the deck to enjoy their time outside rather than the stuffy sub. Shachi and Penguin strolled down the hall way from the dining room of the submarine, chatting away about the usual; women and the sub's engines. They entered the control room; it is Shachi's turn to check the function of their sub's engine while Penguin scouts for land through the scope which they should be arriving at very soon.

"Shachi, do you think there will be any women on the next island?" Penguin asked.

  
"I don't know, hopefully, we been stuck in this ship for a month now. I'm kinda tired of seeing males in our crew! I wish Captain would add females in our gang, it'll be a breath of fresh air if he did." Shachi complained while banging away on the loose screws of the engines.

  
Penguin laugh, "I bet the Captain doesn't invite any women aboard, because we will get distracted easily and do something stupid."

Shachi reluctantly agreed and sighed, "Yeah... I guess so. But PENGUIN we have been deprived of women of soooooooo long, just... just a sniff of her hair or something. We will behave." He started to turn the dial knobs to make certain adjustments.

Penguin turned around from the scope to stare at Shachi and frowned, "You still going on about adding a new female member in our crew?"

Shachi stopped his work to give his full attention to the other male in the room, "Well yeah," He crossed his arms,” don't tell me you wouldn't love to have a woman on broad."

"I'm not saying that I would be against the idea of having a female on the ship. I'm saying that we always have to follow Captain's order, and rules."

Shachi smirked, "Well... Captain never specially said that females are banned in joining the Heart Pirates as a crew member." He said slyly.

Penguin stumbled, " D-don't tell me, you are including me in your plan are you? NO WAY, man! Your ideas never EVER works and practically ALL of them are ridiculous."

Shachi punched Penguin's arm lightly, “Hey, they aren't ALL ridiculous! Listen, hear me out. How about this; we convince Captain to recruit females into our crew. How does that sound?"

"And how are we gonna do that? Convincing Captain into doing anything is near damn impossible, without having our heads cut off. You know how he hates being ordered around."

"Well..." Shachi pointed to the ceiling which Penguin followed staring at the ceiling, there was a long pause.

"You really don't have a clue don't you?"

"Haha... It's in progress!" Shachi started to scratch the back of his head because his brilliant plan failed him.

Penguin smacked his head, "I actually took you seriously, and look at where it's gone to!"

"Hey, I thought about that idea on the spot! Give me some slack will you? Also, YOU were the one that started this topic anyway." He rubbed his bruised head tenderly.

The door of the control room burst open, "Penguin, Shachi have we approach land yet?!"

"Bepo!" Both male shouted, " We told you so many times, if you need anything you calmly enter the room. What if you break something?" Shachi scolded the poor white bear as he sweats profusely.

"I-I can't take it anymore... It's too hot." Bepo started to walk dangerously slow towards them.

"W-w-wait BEPO! PENGUIN CHECK THE SCOPE NOW."

"I'm on it," Penguin stared at the scope for a couple of second, “I see land."

"Now, Bepo go wake up and inform Captain and the others." Shachi pushed the bear out.

 

* * *

 

In the Captain's room there is a muffled snore; Trafalgar Law sat in his chair inclined as his boots propped up on top of his desk, a book on top of his face.  
There was a soft knock upon his door, "Captain we have arrived to the next island." A soft voice said behind the door, trying not to startle his Captain awake.

The muffled snore stopped and he removed the book from his face and mumbled, "It's about time. Bepo have you informed the crew?"

"Yes, Captain."

Law stood up, "You can leave now, Bepo." The bear couldn't contain the excitement before stomping off he yelled, "Aye, Captain."

In the room Law sighed and picked up his furry white brown dotted hat and put it on his head and picked up his Nodachi to walk out the door to meet his crew on top of the submarine deck.

Different shouts of crew members are heard on the deck of the submarine as they slowly approach the land.

"Ooohhh! Guys do you see it? It's an island!"

"Of course it is! You idiot!"

"They better have bars and tons of women in there!"

"Guys, have you forgotten? Supplies, we need supplies."

Law leaned against the wall of the sub as he watched leisurely at his crew's outburst of the new island. Unfortunately for the crew members there is no docking port anywhere to be seen which might mean that there is no inhabitants on that island. Therefore there are no bars, women, nor markets, just a bunch of forest and animals. Although Bepo may not mind that, but his other crew members will.

Disappointed cries emitted from his crew, Law didn't need to figure out that they have also noticed the island may not have the things they wanted.

"Prepare to dock, we need supplies get into groups to scout the island."

"Aye Aye, Captain." The Heart Pirates scattered out at the order of their Captain.

Their yellow submarine docked near the shallow shores of the island. The Heart Pirates huddle in a circle excluding Law and Bepo, "Alright, let's do the ritual! The 'Who is staying behind to look after the ship!' " One of the crew member stated.

You can feel the tension of the circle as none of the crew members wants to be anywhere near the sub. "You know the drill! Pull the stick from the can and those who have the red end stick will have to stay behind. Ready, set, PULL"

There is a long agonizing pause for the Heart Pirate crew members until two different shouts were heard, the cheerful and the frustrated kind.  
"Captain we are ready to go!"

Law nodded, " Split into three groups of four. Find any supplies or valuables bring it back to the ship." Law turned to Bepo, "when will the log pose be set?"

Bepo looked down to the log pose to see the arrow slowly shifting, "It should be set within 11 hours."

"You heard Bepo, be back to the ship before then, Shachi-ya and Penguin-ya you will be coming with me."

"Aye Aye, Captain!" They all shouted.

Three groups went their separate ways, group one went to the west, group two went to the east, and lastly Law's group went north.

Law's group entered the forest and it was nearly dusk so there is very less time to get restock before night came about. They needed food as soon as possible since they only had less than minimal amount of food to feed the crew for the night.

*Shachi and Penguin started to complain, "Captain we haven't found any food for the last hour."

"Maybe this island doesn't have food at all except plants." Shachi started to drag his feet as they continued to walk deeper into the forest.

"We can eat bugs, if we can't find any food. They are good sources of protein too and taste just like meat if you know how to cook it just right." Bepo suggested.

"LIKE HELL WE GONNA EAT THAT!" Both Shachi and Penguin yelled at the bear and smacked him on both side of his shoulder.

Bepo looked instantly shocked and gotten depressed, “I’m sorry..."

"Stop apologizing!" Shachi and Penguin yelled in unison.

"Sorry..."

Law continued on into the core of the island as his crew members bickered with each other and he stopped. He noticed something strange about this part of the forest, the animals and bugs that were wondering around from before disappeared as they delved deeper into the center of the island. He couldn't hear nor feel them anymore. In front of Law there is just this bunch of odd curtain like leaves that is covering something, he reached over to uncover what's hidden behind it. True to his observation there is a cave behind it, it's dark. He lean in a bit closer tilting his head to the side and heard the whooshing of the wind, this means it may lead him somewhere interesting or maybe not. He grins, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't take the risk after all he is a Pirate, he entered the cave and shadows started to embrace him, not that he mind.

"Bepo, follow."

Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin abruptly stopped what they were doing and dashed to where there Captain had been before enveloping into the darkness of the cave.  
Law could hear his crew member tried their best to follow him, as they shuffled along without bumping into each other nor tripping on anything inside. Soon, they finally reach to the end of the cave, Law pulled his front part of his hat down to protect him from the glare of the light. Odd, isn't it near dusk, but yet this place has a lot of sunshine as his eyes started to adjust to the light he slowly lift his hat up. A low hmm erupted from his mouth as he saw something truly interesting.

"C-captain... The Log Pose, it is going haywire!" Bepo said as he looked at the compass spinning around in an irregular pace.

Law gave a side glance on to the object in Bepo's paw and giving a slowly entertained grin before nodding in acknowledgement as he began to observe an incredible phenomenal of the cave. A large crystal spun around slowly on top of a small pool of water from the waterfall reflecting in certain areas. His eyes stray from the crystal and the waterfall to look at the surrounding; there are many small intriguing plants. It seems like the plants grew very fast and heavily, but for some reason the plants never over step their boundaries near the giant crystal.

Law clutched his Nodachi and couldn't help, but grin again, "Impressive."

He walked further into the alluring place he noted that the plants crawled away from them letting the group to move freely around. Bepo, Shachi and Penguin started to search and observe the abnormal looking plants and their odd behaviours. Law was interested in the plants, but what caught his attention the most is the huge crystal floating on top of the water next to a waterfall. How is it able to suspend in mid air like that? As he got closer he noticed that within it there was something he couldn't decipher, but saw something red within the gem. His free hand reached over to touch the unusual spinning crystal, before he could even touch it the water around it bubbled in a rapid manner before it shot icicle lances at him. Quickly, he jumped backwards dodging the multiple foreign objects, he frowned.

"Captain!"

Law held his free arm out telling them to not come any closer. It was eerily silent for awhile until the water rumbled again to reveal a woman? No, a woman made out of water? What is this creature? It wrapped itself around the crystal protectively, glaring at Law's group.

"What is the reason you have entered this sacred place?" Her melodic voice echoed angrily in the cave.

Law nonchalantly answered, "Nothing in particular, we just happen to stumble upon this inviting place."

Her water-like translucent eyes, narrowed in a disbelief manner, "Are you part of that group?"

Law frowned, "I do not know what you mean, what do you mean by that group?"

Her body relaxed itself a bit, "As long as you are not part of that group, then it is fine."

Law wasn't happy, his question is being brushed aside and left unanswered, either way he will get his answers soon enough.

"That crystal," Law gestured to the object, "Is there a reason for it to be here?"

Her body unwrap itself from the gem to float beside it, "There is no real reason," She shrugged, "My job is to protect it until it is time for her to awaken."

"I see, this person, I assume is not dead."

"No."

"How does this crystal work exactly?"

"My, my, aren't you human full of curiosity."

Law noted that she had called them humans, "I like to gather information before proceeding."

She nodded, "Well, I can understand that. I have to say, I'm not really sure how the crystal works, but if you are asking what it is made out of. It's made out of the essence of the person who encased herself in it."

Law hummed, it wasn't what he asked, but none of the less still intriguing, "May I ask why are you answering my question so freely shouldn't you be a little bit more cautious?"  
There was a short pause as the spirit water woman and Law looked at each other for a while before she burst out laughing. Law did not find anything amusing in his question and waited until her fit disappeared, although his group is a bit weary of her after all she did tried to kill their Captain.

"Mmm, maybe I grew bored of waiting and needed some company from time to time. After all, I have been here protecting that crystal for a thousand years." She stared at the crystal intensively, "She should be awaking soon enough, and ALSO even if I do give out too much information..." She paused and then gave out a show of murderous aura for Law and the group to feel, "You humans will be easy to kill." The aura faded, "but I can't do that, she will be very angry with me if she knew that I killed humans." She pouted.

Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin were on high alert, did she just use Haki just now? No, that was just the intent to kill. They knew she was very dangerous... All their thoughts were on protecting their Captain at all cost and started to shift slowly near their Captain. Law felt their distress, although he wanted to fight her and see what is the difference in their level is, but his crew's safety is his first priority. He slightly turned his head and gave them the usual and eerily smile, the group stopped in their tracks and nodded they trusted their Captain enough to know there will be no danger that will befall them.

"A thousand years you say, wouldn't a normal person be dead in that crystal by then?"

"Well yeah, I guess... normal person to you would be humans right?" She frowned," For our species we tend to live for a long time before we die and leave it to the next generation to fill us in. I'm a water spirit, so as long as water is available around us I'll always be alive."

Law felt a tick of anger coming in she is getting side tracked as she ramble on and on not even answering his question.

"... I can't say for sure what species she is, I mean she doesn't even know which category she belongs to, forget about asking her for those things." She paused again, "Weird, she should be breaking out of this hunk of ice by now." She started to tap on the orb it started out slowly, then to a rapid tempo.

The crystal started to crack, "There you go!" She exclaimed.

They all watched as the odd orb started to crack open, and then a flicker of lights shot out as a burst of energy within threw bits and chunk of ice around the room blinding everyone. As the lights faded a woman floated down in front of them and landed, naked, a very naked and voluptuous woman.

Law could hear Penguin and Shachi cheered in excitement to see a woman, a naked one at least. She slowly opened her eyes, both Law and the red haired woman's eyes met for a brief moment before she shifted her gaze to the spirit who is smiling giddy on her awakening. The red haired woman didn't seem fazed that she was standing naked in front of four males.

"Undine, you should be more patient." She scolded as she gave a harsh glare at the spirit.

Undine gave a squeal and lashed on to the red haired woman, "I know I know, but I couldn't wait! I waited sooooo long and I finally get to see your face. I've done a good job right, Nasuki-sama?"

Nasuki looked irritated for a while before she smiled softly, "Yes, you have done well." And proceed in petting the water woman's head who is humming in satisfaction.  
"By the way Undine, why are humans within this premise?" Nasuki stared at the group, Shachi and Penguin giggled like little girls in love while Bepo and Law observed the opposition.

"Come to think of it no one should be able to enter here! How did you guys get inside?" Undine removed herself from the red-haired woman to point at them childishly.

Law answered immediately, "We just entered and came to this place."

"You just entered, just like that? You didn't feel any barrier before coming in?"

"Yes. No."

"What? Does that mean you did feel the barrier? I mean---" Nasuki pulled the talkative spirit by the hand and shoved the abnormal plant in her mouth and she became silent.

"W-w-what did you just do to her?" Bepo looked very afraid.

"Nothing, the plants here are for her to eat so she doesn't have to talk so much."

Bepo got depressed, "Sorry."

She tilted her head to the side, "Why are you sorry? Did you do something that needs forgiving?"

Bepo bowed his head down lower, "Sorry."

She gave a slow smile, "What an odd talking bear."

Law is observing the red-haired woman for a while as she interacts with Bepo. She seems relaxed and casual, but she is very aware of her surroundings. If he were to attack her at this moment she will be able to counter it with ease, this woman doesn't let her guard down. The background noises from the two woman fanatic males are getting on Law's nerves.

"Nasuki-ya, I'm sure you have noticed, but you are lacking in clothing I would appreciate it if you are dressed, my subordinates seems to be very distracted."  
Her gaze switch to Law and to the two heart-struck males, "I suppose..." Before she could do anything a yellow hoodie is thrown at her. She caught it and looked back at Law to see his half naked torsal while holding his Nodachi, she looked a bit confused.

"I'm letting you borrow it."

She blinked, "Thank you..." she paused not knowing how to address the male.

"Law, Trafalgar Law."

She nodded before putting on Law's yellow hoodie it fit snuggly on her body just that her chest area is a bit on the tight side, but it will do, it did cover her until above her knee. She could hear two disappointed moans from their group although she wondered why were they are so hyped up about seeing a female's body surely they had seen a couple of them before?

"Undine, you may leave."

Undine seems to be dazed out until she heard her orders from Nasuki, "But Nasuki-sama, I want to stay with you longer!" She whined while spitting out pieces of crumbs of plants out her mouth.

She sighed, "I have kept you from your duties for a long time your clan must be worried about you."

"But--"

"Undine." Her tone is hard as rock when she spoke her name there is no second option.

The water spirit held her head down, "Ok..." She then felt a hand upon her head, rubbing her in a soothing manner.

"Thank you for staying by my side, your loyalty is greatly appreciated."

In a flash Undine's emotions sky rocketed and nodded her head furiously and hugged Nasuki for the last time before disappearing in a bubble like foam. As soon as Undine disappear Nasuki started to leisurely walk pass Law's group to the cave's exit.

"Umm, where are you going?" Shachi nervously asked.

She turned around to face them and gave them the most obvious answer, "Out."

"We can see that, it's just that do you have any place to go back to?" Penguin added in.

"As much as I like to stay and answer your questions, unless you guys wanna stay here and be eaten that is fine by me."

"E-e-eaten?" Penguin and Shachi said.

She nodded, "These plants that you were interested have a very odd behaviour, and it only appears when Undine decides to stay in a certain area for awhile. When she leaves they become cannibalistic plants," She put a finger on her chin and tilted her head in a mocking way, "so it usually takes two minutes for it to become like that therefore; we have less than 30 seconds to leave." She quickly turned around and gave a short wave and left.

"... Cannibalistic"

"Plants...?"

Shachi and Penguin heard something hissing and crawling behind them, they slowly turned around and true to her words the plants did turn into cannibalistic plant, they sure do have large, sharp, razor teeth. Shachi and Penguin started to shout for their Captain in fear and noticed that he is nowhere to be found and Bepo too, screaming they launch into a life-or-death run to the exit.

Outside of the cave Law, Bepo, and Nasuki waited patiently for the last two to get out of the cave and then they heard two different shouts echoing within the cave.

"I can't believe Captain left us there!"

"I thought we were nakama!"

They both burst out from the cave at the same time and tripped on a stone, together they tumbled down and slide near Nasuki's bare feet.  
She crouch down making sure Law's hoodie did not show anything private and patted their heads, "Glad you could make it," She smirked, "And to answer your question, no, I don't have a place to go back to at the moment." She started to snicker as the two males gave her the 'now-is-not-the-time-to-answer-questions' face before fainting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: *: The reason why Shachi and Penguin said there is no food around and all of the sudden Law mention that he did not feel or hear the animals afterwards is because they are too lazy to look and catch live meals. Plus, this island is very unique.


End file.
